Darth Starkiller
by 33K72
Summary: Darth Starkiller  Is unleashed on the galaxy after making a fateful decision that will change the course of history forever. In a galaxy far far away.
1. Chapter 1

Starkiller, having just fought the man who kill his father and who'd nearly killed him twice. He was happy that he had his revenge.

He leaped up from the lower level and lands at the edge of the walkway. To see Rahm Kota the Emperor blasts him with another burst of lightning.

"Excellent" The Emperor said turning his back to Starkiller "Vader was a broken  
>shadow of his former self. You have but one final test," he said as he pointed at Kota "Sever your ties to the Jedi. And at last, you will be a Sith Lord!"<p>

He ignited his lightsaber and raised it over his head, casting him and Kota in an blue  
>glow. As he looked at his master, still struggling to even stand, his brain was filled with<br>thoughts of confliction.

Thoughts of his choice, his life, his responsibility to Kota and this Rebellion he had  
>formed, his father, and if he attack the Emperor and did not kill him she would be he would not let her die Starkiller stabbed his blade down and through his mentors head killing him instantly.<p>

"Good." Emperor said, getting Starkillers attention "My old apprentice and my enemy's destroyed in one glorious hour. Now there is no one left to stop us from ruling the Empire."

Starkiller look at the Emperor and said"Master i do not think you are right about that Leia Organa my now lead the Rebel Alliance."

The Emperor look at Starkiller "so she is part of it to"he said as he sat down on his throne he hit one of the buttons on his throne "send out a warrant of Leia Organa arrest kill her if need be now."

Starkiller dropped to one knee, bowed his head, and uttered the six words he hated most"What is your bidding, my master"

you will now be know as Darth Starkiller Now Take a Fleet to Raxus Prime to kill all the Rodian scavengers and pirates so we can begin to make a shipyard there that is all"

"Master should I tell Juno to land the ship at one of the Docking Bays?"Starkiller ask

"yes and tell her she is now a Commodore now you my go."

"Yes my master"starkiller walk out of the The Emperor throne room and call Juno  
>"Juno land at Docking Bay 12 I will meet tou there"<p>

Juno "did you save the Rebels?"

"just land at Docking Bay 12 I will fill you in there"

* * *

><p>Docking Bay 12 seven mins later<p>

Juno walk not of the Rogue Shadow too see Galen. "Galen what going on were are the Rebels?"

"There dead and so is Vader I am now Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military i am now the Emperor's Apprentice ."

Juno was angry and yell"so you just betrayed Kota and Rebels for power!"

"no i did it for you"Starkiller said

Juno"what!"

Starkiller"if I had attack the Emperor and did not kill him you would have been killed. I did this for you"

Juno"Galen i don't think we should -"

Starkiller"you don't have to be with me. now Captain Juno Eclipse you have been promotion to Commodore now you will go see Governor Tarkin for your next mission."then Starkiller walk over to a shuttle

Juno was left speechless

* * *

><p>Tarkin's Quarters<p>

Juno walk in to Governor Tarkin Quarters wereing her new unform" Governor Tarkin I am here form my new misson sir.

Tarkin"yes it seem that you are now under my Command and the Emperor has give you two Imperial I-class Star Destroyer your new post will be Maw Installation Admiral Daala will take you there"

A woman walk up to Juno my name is Natasi Daala it is a pleasure to meet you Commodore Eclipse." Daala exsted her hand out

Juno"No the pleasure is mine Admiral Daala"as Juno shock Daala hand

Tarkin"Now that both of you are acquainted you will take Admiral Daala back to Maw Installation"

Juno"yes sir"

* * *

><p>Raxus Prime two mouths later<p>

Starkiller skin was white and his eye were yellow and he had four red lines two lines meet at each eye and there were two red line's that meet at his lower lip.(starkiller outfit sith assassin) . he haed just kill off 100 Rodian scavengers 134 Jawas when he was contacted by Grand Admiral Nial Declann

Grand Admiral Declann "lord Starkiller the Emperor has a new mission for you. You are to contact him as soon as you can."

Starkiller" send a shuttle to me now."

Grand Admiral Declann"Yes my lord."

* * *

><p>Executor Starkiller Quarters<p>

"What is your bidding my master" Starkiller said as the Emperor appeared on a hologram

Emperor"you will go to Cophrigin V to kill Jedi Master An'ya Kuro."

Starkiller"As you wish my master"then the Emperor holgram ended starkilller walk out of the room and to the bridge of the Executor "get me Admiral Declann"

"yes my lord"Admiral Griff

Grand Admiral Declann" lord starkiller did you speak to the Emperor"

Starkiller"yes you will now take command of the invasion of Raxus Prime Admiral." Starkiller then Turned to the Admiral Griff "Take me to Cophrigin V."

"yes my lord"Admiral Griff

* * *

><p>Cophrigin V 4 days later.<p>

Starkiller haed just land when a woman walk up to him.

"so the Emperor sent you to kill me"An'ya Kuro

"Jedi Master An'ya Kuro"Starkiller said as he ignited his lightsaber An'ya Kuro did the same" I already accepted my fate sith but I will take you with me"she said then charged at the Sith. sarkiller charged at the Jedi and just be for he reach the Jedi Master he did a dashing blast and he hit An'ya Kuro on the head she flew back and hit a rock she screamed in pain she was about to get up but was hit by force lightning she screamed on the ground for what felt like forever then the pain stop she tried to mave her arm's but could not she look up to see Starkiller "Your time is at an end Jedi " but a brite light shine around her and she vanished

starkiller laught "you think that will help you Jedi!" just then a huge tree came flying at him he smilled and used a force repulse to break the tree in half she then appeared and lock blades with starkiller she tried to push him back but he over power her and force grip her and throw in to a tree she got back up but just in time to see Starkiller lightsaber impale her into the tree she screamed in pain but was silenced Quickly when a tree branch went into her head she Died then and there. starkiller walk up to her a took back his lightsaber and walk back to the see a woman in the shuttle  
>before she could move starkiller had her in force Grip "Who are you?" " I am the Emperor's Hand Mara Jade my lord." starkiller let go "why are you here?" "To tell you to go to Shumari there is 78 Jedi there."<p>

* * *

><p>Executor bridge<p>

"my lord 7 Imperial I-class Star Destroyer have just joining us" Admiral Griff

"good set a course for Shumari "Starkiller

"yes my lord"Admiral Griff

* * *

><p>Shumari 1 day before sarkiller comes<p>

student and teacher ware walking to the training grounds

"master I feel cold"Padawan

"I feel it to Its the dark side let's go back to the compond tao"Jedi Master

"okey master" Padawan Tao

* * *

><p>Executor bridge<p>

"my lord we have arrived at Shumari there is a big compond there and there seems to be-"Admiral Griff

"Lord Starkiller 1,270 T-65 X-wing starfighter incoming and a Lucrehulk-class battleship and six Liberator-class cruisers this must be a Rebel base "Captain

"launch all TIE Fighter now all ship Concentrate all fire on Lucrehulk-class battleship"Starkiller then walk up to a window of the bridge and uasd the force to grade T-65 X-wing starfighters and throw them into one another

Lucrehulk-class battleship

"all ships fire!"Jobin Mothma Minister of War / Chief of State of the Rebel Alliance

"sir 480 TIE Fighter have been launched"Rebel

* * *

><p>Executor bridge<p>

"my Lord there shields are down!"Admiral Griff

"Then kill Them"Starkiller

"yas my lord"Admiral Griff

* * *

><p>Lucrehulk-class battleship<p>

"sir how did they find us"Rebel

"don't no but if thay-"boom "sir we just lose Hyperdrive and shields"Rebel

"evacuation the ship now!"Jobin

* * *

><p>Executor bridge<p>

all the guns on the Executor fire on the Lucrehulk-class battleship 60 seconds later the ship was destroyed."my lord the starfighter are breaking their attack"Admiral Griff

"good get the ground Troops ready to land and finsh off the cruisers"Starkiller

"yes my Lord"Admiral Griff said then Starkiller walk out of the bridge to go to the Docking Bay. An got his battle suit(outfit Dark Lord's Armor)

Shumari

thousands of Stormtrooper land on Shumari with 128 AT-ST, 79 AT-AT and one Sith Lord

"Lord starkiller we have them trapped they have now be pushed back to there compond." Commander Praji

"good now finish them"starkiller said then run to the compond to help the Stormtrooper in the attack.

* * *

><p>in the compond<p>

"master there to many of them "Padawan Tao said as he just kill a Stormtrooper

"Just keep fighting there will-" just then there was a-  
>The end<p>

Starkiller Code

"Peace is a lie; truth is found through war.  
>Through War, We gain strength.<br>Through strength, we gain power.  
>Through power, we gain wisdom.<br>Through wisdom, we gain victory.  
>But the Dark side is not to be tested if you let<br>anger control you will die.  
>you must control your anger to gain strength.<br>If you give in to fear or revenge the dark side will brack you.  
>You must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer.<br>Fear is the little death that brings total .  
>We all exist in the shadow of our fears.<br>but you must laugh in the face of your own death to conquer fear to gain power.  
>Revenge is like Anger you must plan your Revenge to gain wisdom.<br>Sorrow has many names despair, grief, misery, woe or bitter suffering.  
>But if you can over come Sorrow you will gain victory and be one with the dark side<br>-Darth Starkiller, Dark Lord of the Sith


	2. Chapter 2

In the compound

"master there to many of them "Padawan Tao said as he just kill a Stormtrooper

"Just keep fighting there will-" just then there was a explosion and blow Padawan Tao and his master in to a wall of the room. An in walk starkiller "so your the last jedi here" Tao and his master got ready to attack an then they both charged starkiller. starkiller uasd the force to grade Tao master and through him in to a wall he force Grip Tao and cut his leg off Tao screamed in pain he then the force to break the young Padawans arm tao master force push tao away from starkiller then ran at him. he lifted his lightsaber to block the attack but the force of the blow that hit him cost by starkiller doing dashing blast and the extra power and strengtht he got from his suit push the jedi's lightsaber in to him an hit his heart in with one last look at his Padawan and one last word to his Padawan he said "run..." an then the jeidi fell dead.

starkiller kick the jedi bodie to make sure he was dead. then starkiller felt some thing he felt pure anger he look over to see the Padawan look at him with pure hate. starkiller smiled and said" you just gave in to hate so are you a Sith now?" the boy face changed for a look of hate to fear he had just failed his master. "you must be a sith you reek of fear" the yong Padawan yell "shut up just shut up you took away everything from me so just shut up!" starkiller stared to laugh "you are still alive you still can see you just lost your master. I thought jedi did not have attachment

you had attachment to you master you are no jedi but not a sith so what are you? the youg boy was about to yell when he suddenly felt very weak and dizzy and Fainted

starkiller walk up to the boy lifeless body the boy Would soon be dead if he did not help him.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>one week later<p>

Tao wock up on a bed in a room it was painted dark gray and most of the furniture was black  
>he felt something cold against his right leg he pick up the sheet to see what it was where his left leg once was there was nothing but a metal form of it in the memory of starkiller cutting off his leg flashed through his mind. Anger once again consumed his frustration not being able to defend his master still haunted him. Then he remembered what Starkiller said "you just gave in to hate so are you a Sith now?" He was even more ashamed of himself he sat in the bed for at least a half-hour more before it got up and walked over to the window to see where he was he was on Coruscant.<p>

The door to the room just open and in walked two droids one of the tray of food and the other with clothes the droid holding the food said the food on the table and the other put clothes on the bed both the droids came up to him and said"master starkiller wants to see you in an hour so please eat and get dressed." And in the droids left before Tao could say a word. Tao stood there for a while trying to think what to do next he knew he needed to eat but what did the sith want with him what he let him knew the only way to have these questions answered  
>is<br>he went to see the sith so he got dressed in eat. One hour later there a droid came in and said "follow me"  
>and so he<p>

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>Starkiller meditation room<p>

Starkiller was meditating he had been studying the seven chakras in the Imperial archives the seven chakras were supposed to bring someone enlightenment. Enlightenment meaning free from all attachment or his problems such as sorrow, Grief, pain and loneliness. Pain being a foremost problem he needed to control his interior pain. He was meditating for a good seven hours when a droid came in to the room "master I have brought the boy"good bring him in and then leave"the droid brought the young Padawan in and then left. Tao walked in to the room to see starkiller meditating he saw many tattoos on his torso some looked like words the others were drawings of people and six red lines going across his face for coming from the back of his head a connecting to his eyes two coming from his throat and connecting with his lips into crossing his cheeks.(Think of Buddhist monks tattoos.) Starkiller opened his yellow eyes to look at the young boy tao was startled by the color of startkiller eyes they were bright yellow the room light was on but tao new if the lights went out there was a good chance that he could still see them eyes.

Starkiller spoke "so you must have questions ask away." tao took a deep breath and said"why did you spare my life?" Why because you could be very powerful force user you may even be equal to me in strength when you're " so you want me to be your apprentice or something?"That is up to you the law of the Sith demands that a Sith Lord must have a apprentice that will one day succeed him as a new Sith Lord -"TAo" I will never become a Sith they are evil and only crave power"starkiller "a very wise Jedi said once"Jedi refer to the 'light side' and the 'dark side', but in reality, these are only words, and the Force is beyond words. It is not evil, just as it isn't good—it simply what it is. The force is only as good as the user who wields it."tao" so you're a believer in the unifying force theory." Starkiller" yes I am my master Darth Sidious is to but I disagree with some of it to I try to bring the living force theory and the unifying force theory together because I do not believe in destiny I believe in one thing only the power of a beings will.

The Jedi code is this  
>There is no emotion, there is peace.<br>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
>There is no passion, there is serenity.<br>There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
>There is no death, there is the Force.<br>and  
>Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy.<br>Jedi use their powers to defend and to protect.  
>Jedi respect all life, in any form.<br>Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy.  
>Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training.<br>But I respectfully disagree. My take on how to gain power through the force.

"Peace is a lie; Turn is found through war.  
>Through War, We gain strength.<br>Through strength, we gain power.  
>Through power, we gain wisdom.<br>Through wisdom, we gain victory.  
>But the Dark side is not to be tested if you let<br>If anger control you will die.  
>you must control your anger to gain strength.<br>If you give in to fear or revenge the dark side will brack you.  
>You must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer.<br>Fear is the little death that brings total .  
>We all exist in the shadow of our fears.<br>but you must laugh in the face of your own death to conquer fear to gain power.  
>Revenge is like Anger you must plan your Revenge to gain wisdom.<br>Sorrow has many names despair, grief, misery, woe or bitter suffering.  
>But if you can over come Sorrow you will gain victory and be one with the dark side<br>my code is based on the strength of the users Will to learn and discipline themselves to gain more power.

Tao" but war leads to sorrow and suffering"yes it does but that is to the loser if you look at our history you will see that every time we have a war the technology of the galaxy greatly improves and in times of suffering the arts improve"

Tao" you said the dark side in your code so you do believe in that the force is split between good and evil"no the force is not a God as the Jedi believe. It is a tool that we know how to use some better than others but there is something out there that punishes the Sith for their crimes that is what my code tries to avoid the punishment that the Sith suffer. My former master Darth Vader killed his own wife out of anger it destroyed him and he became nothing more than a dog of war. He also gave in to revenge before planning it and he suffered by losing his remaining legs and arm and his body was horribly disfigured until his dying day. Do you know what my master true name shook his head"his name was Anakin skyWalker he was a Jedi's chosen one he would bring balance to the force.

Do you know what balance is. Tao"it is when there is no war and the galaxy is in harmony" starkiller" I disagree balance in this prophecy is when there is one Sith and one Jedi if there his to be balance good and evil must exist. There cannot just be good and there cannot just be evil. They must exist in harmony with one another and if this balance is broken something will correct "but you still are contradicting yourself"like that wise Jedi said the forces beyond words we know there is an answer to the force we just lack the knowledge of understanding it. I will not try to pretend that I know everything about the force we all must find our path to understanding the force this is just my take on this prophecy."

Now I will give you two days to decide if you want to be my apprentice you may go anywhere on these two floors but if you leave these floors I will kill you do understand. tao nodded his head and ask "what if I don't become your apprentice"(even though he knew the answer) starkiller I will kill you."than the door open behind tao and a droid came in "please phone me"said the droid and tao follow the droid back to his room he had two days to decide if he wanted to be apprentice of a Sith.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
>in a dark room somewhere on Coruscant<p>

a figure awoke in a glass tube full water it's eyes moved across the room it was a laboratory just than the main door to the lab and in walked a person that the figure new very well good you have awoken Lord Vader I trust you've seen your clones Emperor Palpatine said with a smile to more tubes became visible and Darth Vader saw two creatures that looked just like him accept their eyes are bright red and soulless." I may still have some small use for you. We still have enemies to find and destroy. You will do my bidding until I find you are no longer useful an until I find an enemy for you to destroy you will stay here in the company of your brothers farewell and the Emperor left the room.(Inside the dark Lord's mind he screened just let me die.)


End file.
